warframefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Void Keys
}} Void Keys are used to travel to Orokin Voids, pockets of space that contain Void Missions. They can be bought for for a pack of five, bought for / Standing from the six original Syndicates and from the Conclave respectively for a pack of three, found rarely as a reward for certain mission types, obtained from Alert missions, or obtained from Login Rewards. Keys have four ranks of difficulty and a preset mission type. Only one member of a squad needs a Void Key to begin a Void Mission. Other players may be freely invited to the session whether or not they have a key, and without their own keys being consumed (save a case of host migration). Keys are only consumed upon successful completion of the Void Mission. Aborting, disconnecting, or otherwise failing a Void Mission will not consume the key unless you already entered any "completion" state (i.e. 5 waves, 5 minutes). As with all mission varieties, all completion rewards, credits, blueprints, and materials are forfeit upon failing a Void Mission. The aforementioned consumption of the key was introduced in to prevent exploits. If you are hosting and abort an endless mission after the objective has been completed, you will lose your key. Raid Keys no longer exist as of Update 10. Void Key Types Void Keys are ranked I, II, III, IV and each have a preset mission type. The rank corresponds to the enemy level range and difficulty of the Void Mission, while the type determines the objective. Players may also refer to each level as Tower or Tier (e.g. T4 would mean Tower/Tier IV). * I - Enemy level 10-20 * II - Enemy level 20-30 * III - Enemy levels 30-40 * IV - Enemy levels 30-40, 300% enemy damage boost, and chance to spawn Corrupted Vor. Available From *Daily Tribute reward. *Purchased in packs of 5 from the Market. *In 3-key packs from the Syndicates. At least one key is guaranteed to be Rank III-IV. * Alert mission reward. *Mission success reward from: **Capture Missions - Very low chance (0.17%). **Defense Missions - Varies strongly between tiers. **Spy Missions - With the addition of Spy 2.0, a high chance if at least two data vaults are retrieved. **Survival Missions - A Void Key is guaranteed at 15 minutes of survival, or 900 seconds. **Interception Missions - A high chance for a Void Key every 4 rounds. **Excavation Missions - Shares the same rewards table as Survival missions, with a single Excavation equivalent to 5 minutes in Survival. Tower IV Void Keys Tower IV (TIV) Void Keys can be earned as wave rewards during Interception missions across the Origin System, typically at the end of rotation "C" (waves 4, 8, 12, etc.). TIV Exterminate, Capture, Sabotage and Mobile Defense keys can appear on ‘Medium’ difficulty Interception missions (starting enemy level 10-20), whilst TIV Survival, Defense, and Interception keys can appear on ‘Hard’ Interception missions (starting enemy level 20+). All Tower IV keys can also be earned on high level Excavation and Survival missions while TIV Sabotage keys specifically can be earned in mid level spy missions. All Void Keys are tradable, and may show up when players purchase Void Key Packs for from the marketplace. They were also available from Grineer Resource Caches found in Orokin Sabotage missions during Operation: Gate Crash. Farming Void Keys One key is given to each player when earned as a mission reward. If players are farming for keys to a particular Void mission, it is recommended that they recruit other players who are searching for the same key and "keyshare" upon the rewarding of said item. This effectively gives players four times as many mission runs for the same effort. By Mission= |-|By Key= Trivia *Prior to , enemy levels for Tower missions were as follows: **I - Enemy level 15-20 **II - Enemy level 21-49 **III - Enemy levels 50-120 *Prior to , each of the six Syndicates offered one mission variety of TIV key, offered in packs of five for 5,000 rep points (provided the player has attained sufficient rank). The only exception was the TIV Sabotage key, which wasn't being offered by any Syndicate. Patch History }} See also *Orokin Void ru:Ключ Бездны